


His & His

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, dadvid if you squint, pure fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: A quick little Maxneil wedding fic for my Camp Camp Secret Santa Gift this year.





	His & His

   Neil looked down at his shaking hands. The last thing he wanted was to have Max see how nervous he was. He’d probably think he was regretting this. In reality, he was just nervous he was going to screw the whole thing up. Sure, he’d been the driving force in planning everything, but he could still be worried. He’d been drowning in rsvps, centerpiece mockups, and their collective music library to make up a decent playlist, for months. Spend so many hours looking at linen colors and cake designs, he never wanted to see the color white ever again.

   That didn’t mean he was flawless. He’d been struggling to get these damn vows ready since he popped the question. He’d probably read every article he could find about how to write the perfect vows. It was what Max deserved.

   He made sure to keep it short so the guests didn’t get bored. Told the story about how they first met. Mentioned memories and the future. Threw in some jokes for good measure. Tried to make them personal but still consumable by the rest of the people that had to witness them. 

   He glanced up from his hands to Max. He looked nervous too. He was doing that thing where he picked underneath his fingernails, even when there’s nothing there. Neil recognized that knowing Max so well that he could identify those kind of habits, really showed how much Max trusts him. How much he allows himself to be vulnerable. If Max could do it, he owed him the same. 

   He took a deep breath. He gripped the cue cards harder. He smiled at Max and started. 

   “For those who may not know, Max and I met as kids. It was at a horrible, run down, disastrous summer camp. He was one of the few things that made that disastrous summer bearable. From the moment I stepped off the bus, we’ve been inseparable. David made sure that Max went to the same schools as Nikki and I. We applied to the same colleges, and managed to lie our way into being roommates. I’m glad we did because after years of me being in love with him, he made the first move. It would’ve been a really awkward night if either of us had been sharing a room with someone else.”

   Light laughter filled the room. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. However, he knew this meant that things were going well. Guests were engaged, enjoying themselves. 

   “I’d spent so much of my life with you in it at that point and I couldn’t imagine a life without you. We already spent so much time together, it was like nothing really changed once we were actually together. You make me laugh harder and breathe easier. You challenge me, frustrate me, fascinate me, and make me better, even if you don’t think you do.”

   He snuck a look at Max. The stare he was met with, left him speechless for a mere second. It felt like an eternity. He cleared his throat.  
“We aren’t ones for I love yous. But we find our own ways of saying it. In playful arguments, and breakfasts. Quiet nights on the couch listening to music. When you let me choose the movie or win whatever game we’re playing. When we were cooking dinner together in that tiny apartment to you remembering my take out order to every place in the city. Today, I promise to spend the rest of my life finding new ways to tell you that I love you every day.”  
He gripped the cards and put them in his jacket pocket. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands now that they weren’t a crutch to lean on. He didn’t want to cross his arms because that couldn’t be the right thing to do. Was he supposed to put them in his pockets? Rest them at his sides? Behind his back? Why hadn’t he looked into this part? 

   “Well prepare for disappointment everyone.” Max’s voice cut through his thoughts.

   Neil looked at Max. He had a cautious smile on his face. He was trying to mask his own anxiety with humor, like usual. 

   “Mine is nothing like that. Just like Neil to one up me.” Max continued. 

   Some chuckles from the guests. 

   “I guess I can try to match it.” Max pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. It looked worn. As if it was the only paper he worked on the past few months. Like it had been folded and unfolded over and over again. 

   Max took a deep breath and began to read straight from his sheet, “Neil. Today, in front of our friends, family, am making a promise. I take you today, for forever into the future.”

   Neil could tell immediately that Max did not write these. Nothing about this was Max. Also, he’d read similar example vows in his own research. For a split second, he thought it must have been that Max didn’t want to put the effort in for him, that he wasn’t worth personalized vows. 

   “You know what, fuck it.” Max dropped the paper to the ground. He took Neil’s hands into his own. 

   “Max.” he started.

   “No, stop. You had your turn. I knew your vows were going to be perfect and that scared me, because you deserve perfect. I tried to go with the classic because those seemed foolproof. But, Neil, I love you and you know that better than anyone. You are my best friend. You have been my best support system since I was a kid. I feel safer with you than anyone else. I’d never really had friends before and you came along. Through high school, college, and every moment since, you’ve never given up on me. Which is something not everyone has been generous enough to do.”

   Neil squeezed Max’s hands. He wasn’t expecting anything incredibly heartfelt from him today, but Max continued to blow him away today.

   “How you got to this point, marrying me? It makes absolutely no sense to me. But you have always been the smarter one so I guess you must know something I don’t. You always find a way to teach me every day, and not just stuff from your classes. You make me want to be a better person. I promise to try to try to be a better person. I promise to bring you coffee when you’re up until midnight grading papers. I promise to punch you in the nose when you say stupid-”

   A pause. They looked around and remembered that they were were in a church.

   “Things.”

   Neil relaxed a little. This was his Max. His explicit, loud, ridiculous Max. Who knew that having to censor themselves in a church would be the thing that made Neil feel at ease.  

   Max smiled at him, “I never know what I’m doing Neil. But I do know that loving you is what I’m doing today, and will do tomorrow and every day after. This is the best choice I will ever make. It’s the only one I have ever been completely sure of. And I know that you are my future. You’re stuck with me now.”

   It took everything in Neil not to push past tradition and kiss Max right in the moment. Everything after was a blur. He knew someone was talking, but he couldn’t hear it. All he could do was feel the weight of Max’s hand in his own. Feel the choice to spend the rest of his life with this man being made official. He didn’t even remember saying the I do’s.

   “You may now kiss your husband.”

   Max grabbed the sides of Neil’s face and pulled him in. 

   It was like he was leaning in for their first kiss all over again. The energy running through him was incredible. His whole body felt like it was buzzing. His palms were sweating. It was something he’d been waiting for for years. Nervous, knowing this cemented his risk and he was going to have to live with the results for the rest of his life. This time though, it didn’t feel like he was handing it all over to Max to decide. This was them deciding to move forward together. He was scared, but this time he was excited too.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing vows are hard, and there are not enough videos of mlm weddings to draw inspo from.


End file.
